A new Day
by P1ka2
Summary: when edo jellal some how comes back to earth , but since a curse is upon him he has taken a younger age ! Some how wendy doesn't know how she feels about this yet . parring wendy and jellal
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first fairy tail fan fic , it may be an odd coupling but I decided to write one anyways. **

**I hope it goes well for all who read it !**

P1ka2

Life in Fairy Tail. One wouldn't say that it was any least normal. Well, it could be normal if your type of normal was humans that blew fire like dragons or mages who could summon beasts from a different dimension. Heck, we even had wizards who can destroy any thing that he happens to touché!

But I wouldn't have it any way I thought. I was one of Fairy tails newest member, Wendy Marvil, I also happened to be a dragon slayer. I had the power to heal (Why was it that any male cant has this type of gift?).

I loved it here ! Any normal day was filled with adventure and excitement !Well I guess today would be one of the days that would be counted as un-normal for that nothing interesting has happening today , which might I add it was strange for our guild .

With boredom surging I let my thoughts drift off as I faced head down on a table inside the guild. Natsu and the others left on a mission a couple of days ago; I stayed behind because I wasn't feeling so swell on that day.

I wonder what happened on their mission.

Suddenly the doors slammed open , Erza carried a blue haired being on to a table and instantly shouted "WENDY , we need help !" he yelled as she waved her hand to become me to her , I ran towards them .

I instantly knew who it was, or at lest a guess, the man had a tattoo on his eye and blue hair, I wonder who that could be?

"What happened to Jellal, "I asked?

Lucy shocks her head "Not, Jellal … Well edo Jellal "

Wait why was he here (Heck, how did he get here in the first place?).

Whatever, I ask them later what happened to make Edo Jellal come to Earthland.

The young man screamed out in pain.

Erza started " we meet him while we were fighting and he got a curse placed on him ,It's an age changing one ,after this is done he could be the age of 5 or 85 " Erza placed her hand on his chest , I knew that they had nothing between them , but yet it still pained me . My guess was that he looked too much like her own man that she loved so she could be a little affectionate , a little too affectionate for my taste .

Suddenly the master appeared, we both examined the patient. The whole guild came a little bit closer and their ears lifted a bit higher to hear what we were saying.

"This is what we have to do," the master started "The curse is that the thoughts that everyone around him are thinking are the thing that will determine his age,"

Mirajane added "So basically if you thoughts of him as an older man, and if you have the deepest connection with him, Then he will properly become an older gentle men," she nodded towards al of us.

"So all we have to do is to get everyone to think of a time we all knew him so that it would be guarantied that he would end up that age?"

"Basically,"

The Guild became murmured with nervous voices , There was barley no one actual knew who he actually was so that part might be hard .

While every one chatted what to do I glanced towards the sleeping being, he looked deeply in pain, and his entire body was covered in scratches and blood dripping down his sleeve …. I looked at his arm and noticed the curse mark. I examined it further, my eyes widened.

"Master! We don't have much time till the curse is complete" I guessed by the first few minutes after the sun came up the curse would be finished.

He nodded and to the rest of the guild he barked the orders "Everyone think of the time you last saw him,"

The master then turned his attention to me "Wendy, you will have to use your magic to help this progress, your thoughts will have the deepest affect on him, you _do_ know this right?"

I nodded , I turned to Jellal , and started using my magic on him , the area around us went silent in a matter of a few deep breaths , I guess it was to save one of their former members .

Now focus Wendy, focus.

Think of the last time you say Jellal , I imagined the man when he told me to leave because the anima was becoming to big …But what about the time when we traveled around together and I stated that I had found the world-biggest-rock-and-nothing-will-ever-beat-it rock .

I remember he looked at me with a serious expression when he looked at the boulder that I had found then he shifted his attention towards me and replied with a blank expression "What about the mountain that we were standing on ," HE then pointed towards the large mountains that was beside us .

We laughed for a while afterwards.

Oh, shoot. Wasn't I supposed to think about the recent time and not the past?

I looked down at him my magic faded away, I glanced at his wrist were the curse mark disappeared; the only part that was left of it was a crescent, somewhat like a moon.

"Well, whatever happens , we can't change it,'Mirajane said.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, Gray spoke up "We should put him in a separate room ...just in case," Everyone nodded they picked him up and carried him away.

I collapsed; using_ that_ type of magic took away most of my energy.

Ezra looked at me "We should get you to your room," I nodded.

From that point on I don't remember most of it but I do remember waking halfway through the night and decided to go check on my patient .

I stepped down the stairs from the girl's dormitory, the bottom part was completely dark but yet I saw a single person sitting alone at one of the tables.

He was younger with spiky hair and a wayyy to large of a coat.

He faced me and at that point I saw the tattoo.

"Wendy what happened to me?" asked a certain blue haired old friend of mine.

**The end of chapter one. **

**I decided to have a age difference because before the time skip the age difference wasn't that terrible but the 7 extra years was a bit two pushy for me. **

**Any ways please ,please, please review ! Even if there is only one person who likes this I will try to keep on writing it !( I already wrote chapter two but it stills needs some editing . **

**Thanks for reading this far ( if you didn't like it or if you did , an added thanks ). **


	2. starting again

**Chapter 2! (Farthest I have gotten in any fanfictio!) **

Fairy tail chapter #2

What I saw before my eyes was Jellal , But not the one that we had recently meet , No he was much younger , my guess was the he was between 14 and 16 , much more like the one I new when we traveled around when I was much younger . Dam it! This is all my fault, if I didn't think of the time we were together none of this would have never happened!

But I knew him when he was around 12 .But he was properly this age because the others thought of him older so the curse decided to make it more of a halfway point (how kind ) .

"What's happening! "Panic flooded in his eyes "I Don't ...really remember anything for why I am here …..I remember being a lot older though," he started at me with deep worry.

What could I say? I told him about how he came from and I healed him, but yet the curse he somehow got changed his physical age.

He surprisingly took it quite well.

"What do you remember?"

"Well everything …..Everything except why I am at earth and also why I am somehow 15 years old again," he paused "It was bad enough the first time!" He joked.

That actually made me laugh, even in a grim time were most of the awful thing that were happening Jellal could still make me laugh.

"Well, what's about Edo?" I asked.

He paused "let's worry about that later,"

I nodded.

He stood up, his clothes were definitively way to big for him. I looked closer and I say just how shaken up he was ( I would be too if I woke up one morning and realized I was 15 years older ).

I stood up beside him and wrapped my arms around him for comfort; he soon repaid the favor with his own arms warped around me. I could feel his warmth and the steady flow of tears falling on my shoulder, no words were said, yet we stayed in the embrace longer then most people would.

For the rest of the night we sat at the tables and chatted like old times, and I couldn't help feel a part of my emotion for him that I buried deep in my heart return. Normal friends had these feeling, right?

Later in the day ….

When everyone arrived throughout the day there was an equal amount of shocked and fainting (the main cause was major shock) .Erza was one of the first that arrived she was too flabbergasted for the first hour to say anything.

The master wasn't happy, but it wasn't like he pined the entire situation on me. Which I could be thankful of, since it was mostly my fault.

Once Gray and Natsu arrived, we sent them off to get some clothes for Edo Jellal (was his name always going to be like that, Edo Jellal?). Natsu wasn't terribly bothered by the situation he was more shocked by the fact that we were getting _Gray of all people _to get clothes for him.

But none the less most of t he guild was rather confused by what type of magic was used on him .But since he was never was really close to any of the guild mates nobody was in too much of a uproar to care past the how-do-you- do's or the how did ya get here ?...Oh you cant remember !? Well I'm off to drink some then.

Well, the only thing to really think about is how we are going to get him back to his home world. And maybe after that we can get him to be whatever the age his is back on track. I lowered my head so that I was faced down on one of the many tables inside of the guild. I was a wee bit too overwhelmed by the last 24 hours so I decided to lay back and relax the best I could.

My relaxation period wouldn't last for too long though, because seconds later I sensed a presence beside me.

"I'm Hungry, stated Jellal as his followed my example and flopped down on the table.

"What am I supposed to do about that," I muttered back.

"Feed me, I'm broke, "he replied simply, he then made the action of reaching into his pockets to pull out nothing but think air.

It made sense that he would have any money to freely spend for this occasion.

"We need to get a job don't we?" I asked.

Jellal nodded.

"Wwhyyyyyy meeeee," I wined.

" Cause I need cash for food and living cost , and beside ," he paused " I still can use ,most of my magic ….well I most of it , and besides who else could I get to come with me ," He added afterwards .

"Fine then," I answered back I groggily got up from my seat.

I bought Jellal a sandwich thingy ( best description of food ) .He seemed to be enjoying whatever he was eating ,but I wasn't paying much attention to that because I was looking at the board were all the jobs are posted .

"How about this one," I requested.

"Sure,"

"You haven't even looked at it yet,"

"We'll be fine,"

"We just have to battle it out against a fire mage,"

"Yup,"

I sighed. He was being rather difficult right now, but I don't think he really cared about which mission to go one; anything would be better then getting stared at as a freak of nature.

After we got the thumbs up from the master we headed off.

"Be safe you too!" called out Mirajane from behind the bar counter.

**We shall ignore the question of how Edo Jellal got here for a bit (mainly because it a secret or I haven't thought it out completely yet).Next chapter will have them on their mission/quest! **

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review it means the world to me:D.**


	3. Fight !

**Its been so long since I have updated , (sorry )**

**Anyways this chapter switches between Mystogan and Wendy . Slight swearing . **

"Its not that bad ,"

"THERE FLIES swarming EVERYWERE!"

"You know it could be a lot worst , WE could be in a jungle with tigers and snakes instead of a forest with moose instead ,"

"I blame you ,"

"You know this really isn't my fault ,"

"Yes it is ,"

"You really don't give me any credit anymore ,do you ?"

"Not really ,"

"Why not ?"

"Why … Really Mystogan , really ?"

" I really don-,"

"We are LOST because-you-decided-that-you wanted-to-find some wizard you wanted defeat and besides did you even read the quest paper?"

"The what ?"

Something inside of me cracked ,maybe it was because we had been traveling throughout some gosh forsaken forest for the last couple hours . It was getting dark , and I felt like Mystogan didn't even read the paper , I bet he really didn't know what we were searching for just to add we are currently looking for the fire wizard Eve who is terrorizing a small village (says the paper , at least …). And yes I wasn't being to harsh , it was  his fault that we are lost , I wanted to look for directions but noooooooo , he thought he knew how to read a map !

"Oh , hey funny thing Wendy ,guess what ? We were reading the map upside down ! Mystogan replied remarked as he turned the map right side up .

"WHAT,".

And that was last I heard from Wendy for the past last 4 hours , funny thing ,she was worried that the sun was setting before , guess what ? Its set !And I cant find you .

What the number one rule of a team , don't separate in anger (especially when you are searching throughout a forest for some possible psycho path murderer ).

"Yeah that was smart of you Wendy ,"I muttered to myself . Maybe she hadn't matured from the time I last saw her .

A small stone meet my foot and splashed across a puddle before the rock decided that it preferred life under the water..

What was her problem anyway ?

I should be the one pissed off , sure I've been acting strangely o.k with the whole parts of my life suddenly gone and , what ? I am suddenly younger ? What the hell was going on ? The whole situation made no sense.

But however , that was the least of my concerns at the moment .

"Wendy !" I shouted out to the forest , That was the same phrase that I shouted on the top of my lungs for the next hour and a half , all I hoped for was to find her .

Once I found her I would apologize for getting us lost and maybe –"

That thought was interrupted when I saw a explosion of fire and the trees in the area come crashing down with a gust of wind .

" Wendy ," I whispered knowing that somebody found her .

I sprinted as physically fast as a human could .

Great just great , I thought to myself . I end up getting angry at my partner for getting us lost , when I manage to do that perfectly well myself .

Except when I get lost I end up finding the one person I happened to be looking for , Hello mister fire master Eve .

Blood dripped from an cut on my shoulder , the blood ran down the rest of my arm before I bothered wiping it away . He casted a powerful Fire move that blew away the area trees I was able to block a bit of it using a strong gust of wing .

**Dragon slayers Roar ! **

A gale of wind came and knocked my enemy t to the ground .

**Wind scythe .**

Forceful blast of wind came crashing on him . Before I was able to do the finale attack he jumped up and …castes a blast of fire that hit me square in the stomach .

The world turned to one filled with pain and agony .

_" OH I see a little birdie has came in attempt to clip my wings_ !?" Eve belted in a deranged voice , everything about him was off the way he moved the way he fought in battle .

I staggered up .

**WIND DRAGO-**

I never got to finish that attack because in a blink of my eye Eve broke through my defenses and all that was left behind was a dagger through me .

_"Scream little child ," _

I felt the blood , but for the rest I don't remember , the last part of this story I was conscious was a familiar person holding me while he spoke calming words .

And .

" Now you die Eve ,"

**Mystogans battle next ! (Against the slightly creepy Eve ) Except I could remember any of Wendy attacks and wasn't up to the writing an all out battle right now . **

**Thanks for reading , please review ! **


End file.
